New Years
by Mellchie L'Ni
Summary: Plot less love story with established Red X / Robin. This is a One Shot and also a fail attempt at my first lemons c: / If Jason is not Red X's name please tell me so, I will change it.


**New Years**

**Author:** Mellchie L'Ni

**Words:**1,198

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairings:** Red X&Robin

**Warnings:** BoyxBoy. Don't like? Don't read.

**Summary:** Plot less love story with established Red X / Robin. This is a One Shot and also a fail attempt at my first lemons c: / If Jason is not Red X's name please tell me so, I will change it.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans.**

**~o~Red X & Robin~o~**

It was a cold night at the Teen Titans HQ, well for Robin that is. Everyone was either cuddling or making out with their loved ones. It was New Years day well night and fireworks colored the dark sky for minutes before new ones erupted the silence.

Robin sighed and turned away from the window to go get some coffee to drink, he was exhausted and sad. Every where he looked, he saw his teammates making out with their loved ones, he felt jealous. He did love someone but he knew he could never be with that one until late in the night.

He loved when Red X robbed a building just to make out with him, not around his teammates but when Red X got him alone, he was always pushed up against a cold hard wall with a large X keeping him in place, ravishing his mouth.

Robin couldn't wait to see Red X again, but he knew he would have to wait. That's what he hated most. Waiting for his lover to come to him every night.

Frowning, Robin stopped and turned around, making his way back to his room. He couldn't bear watching or hearing the love sounds of Speedy and Aqualad. He wasn't disgusting because he himself was gay. Gay for one guy, more like enemy. He loved Red X but they couldn't be together thanks to one being a villain but that didn't stop one of them to visit the other every night.

Punching in the code to get into his room, he walked in and let the door slide shut behind him, blocking all sounds from outside. His room was soundproof, no noise could get in and none could get out.

Taking off his mask, he rubbed his eyes and was about to change his clothes when he felt strong familiar arms wrap around his small body. Robin already knew who it was and he couldn't help but smile. The first smile for the whole day.

"Miss me?" Red X whispered huskily into Robin's ear, making Robin nod his head slowly turning around.

Smirking, Red X took off his mask and captured his lover's soft plump lips into a hot searing kiss, his hands already undoing the buttons on Robin's house shirt, after discarding the material, he undid Robin's pants and broke the kiss to pull it down.

Still dazed, Robin blushed as he was shoved onto the bed, his boyfriend removing his jeans.

"Jason why am I always the one to get naked first?" He asked.

Red X looked at Robin and smirked, his green eyes lighting up.

"Cause my love."

Robin looked at him still waiting for his lover to finish but it seems he was done talking for now. Rolling his eyes, Robin pulled Red X onto him, removing his clothing until he was naked, his cock semi hard.

Red X smirked more and started to rub his member slowly, watching Robin's baby blue eyes widen as the member got harder and thicker in just a few seconds.

Knowing already what Robin was going to ask, X got on all fours above his lover and bent to whisper in his ear 'I was thinking of your mouth sucking my cock, works magic neh?' earning a soft moan and blush.

"Love you really are something you know. I love you Richard "

"I love you too Jason now shut it and enter me already!"

"Oooh eager my love? Didn't know you wanted to feel my big hard cock inside your tight ass" He whispered into Richard's ear, sucking his earlobe. He smiled when he felt the small boy shiver underneath him.

Robin pouted and removed his boxers, his cock throbbing painfully, waiting for attention making Jason smirk.

Jason got off the bed and stood, waiting for Richard to get on his knees. It didn't take longer than two seconds for Richard to kneel down and grab Jason's cock, licking and sucking the shaft vigorously.

Groaning, Jason held onto Richard's black locks and moved his hips, fucking Richard's mouth, feeling his cock go all the way down his throat.

"You love that? I know you do. Come on Richard, suck daddies' cock" He whispered fucking Richard's mouth, moaning when he chocked on it.

Feeling he was hard enough, he lifted Richard up and threw him onto the bed once more, lifting the small feminine legs up with his head between his legs. Staring at the pink hole, Jason licked it slowly, entering a fingering. He couldn't fuck Richard without stretching his tight hole.

"Jason it hurts…" Richard exclaimed when he felt another finger in him scissoring his hole.

"Shh love, don't worry." Jason kissed his butt cheek and licked his hole again before holding onto Richard's cock with his other hand. Rubbing the hardened member, Jason smirked hearing Richard's moaning and started sucking off his lover's cock, still stretching his hole.

Feeling that Richard was stretched enough, he stood and turned Richard so he was on all fours. Jason was painfully hard and he couldn't wait any longer, he took some lube from the drawer and squeezed a good amount onto his cock and started rubbing it, moaning as he jerked himself off, he rubbed some lube onto Richard's hole and slid in a finger, moving around in him for a while before getting over Richard and lining his member with Richard's entrance.

"Ready my love?" Jason asked sliding in the hot tight hole moaning. "God how are you always so tight…"

"Shut it and move already Jason, how would you like it if someone's cock was in your ass and not moving?" Richard replied, moving back onto Jason's cock, earning a moan from both of them.

Not waiting any longer, Jason held onto Richard's hips and started moving his, pounding into the tight hole, his balls slapping Richard's ass

Moaning out loud, Richard grabbed the bed sheets as Jason thrusted faster and deeper into him.

~o~ Time pass ~o~

Smirking as he slipped out of Richard's ass, he kissed the back of his neck and wrapped an arm around his waist, basking in the afterglow.

"You may need to buy some cream for that ass of yours tomorrow Rob if you expect to run around chasing criminals."

"Shut up" Robin growled out softly, tired from his climax.

"Yeah yeah, happy New Years love."

**The End.**

**. So um how was it ? Don't bite me for that ending, I have never written lemons before so I couldn't really finish it x.x Maybe someone could teach me *wink wink* lmao, just joking. Reviews are welcomed , also criticism cause how else will I get better?**

**Thanks.**

**Yours Always,**

**Mellchie L'Ni**


End file.
